cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Deltoran Republic
) Respublica France Deltora ( ) |nation_name = Federal Republic of Deltora |common_name = Deltoran Republic |id = 416016 |image_flag = DR flag.jpg |image_symbol = DR_COAT_OF_ARMS.jpg |symbol_type = Coat of Arms |flaglink = Portal:Deltoran Republic |national_motto = "Salus Populi Sumprema Ex Esto" ( : ("Let the Safety of the people be the sumpreme law") (official) "United we Stand, Divided we Fall" (Traditional) |national_anthem = "Num glóriæ tuæ Republic" ( ) |royal_anthem = |image_map = DR map.png |capital = Ociania |largest_city = |official_languages = None at Federal level |regional_languages = |demonym = Deltoran |government_type = |rulertitle = President |govthead = Approval |govttitle = |ruler = Laura Nifestri |govtoff = Chamber of Representitives |offtitle = |govtoff2 = Sumpreme Courts |offtitle2 = |govtoff3 = Military |offtitle3 = Armed Forces |national_religion = None at Federal Level‡ |national_animal = |formation_date = 19 July 2010 |formation_event = Foundation |formation_date2 = 26 July 2010 |formation_event2 = Current Constitution |formation_date3 = 1 May 2011 |formation_event3 = Entry to STOP |disestablished_date = |disestablished_event = |area = 1,269,726 km² |population = 78,382,722 |ethnicity = |allies = |currency = (USD) |gdpyear = 2011 |gdp = 2.8 Trillion USD |gdppercapita = USD 65,252 |literacy = 99.7% |time_zone = to |cctld = .dr |drivinglane = Right |dateformat = |portal = Category:Deltoran Republic|Factbook |footnotes = ‡- Government officialy does not sponsor a religon }} The Deltoran Republic (also known as The United Republic of Deltora ,Federal Republic of Deltora and Deltora) is a located in and on the border of Free State of Quebec, Midwestern Nation and Bobogoobo. It maintains territoral diputes with Midwestern nation.It consists of 25 Political Districts, offical named Sub-Soverign-States. The states have the right to govern themselves, and the Deltoran Constutution sets between states and the Federal Government to allow the states to manage themself to a point Its government consists of the Assembly of the Deltoran Republic, the Federal lawmaking facuity, consisting of the Approval and the Chamber of Representitives, and the Judicial branch consits of federal courts, with a trial by the Approval being the highest. The President and his cabinet serve in the Executive Branch. It has high military expendures, as so has a large military. Economy The Deltoran Republic posesses a huge economy and its citizens enjoy great income. Chicago and St.Louis and other major cities have huge economys. The citizens produce many things perfect for trading. The economy is booming and companys are springing up. The unemployment right is very low and most citizens in the urban area are active in advirtising, jewlery making, and a lot of construction. 20% of the population live in farms and in other areas away from cities. Farming is very important in Southern Deltora in is one of the biggest produce-producing nations in the former United States. Many are active in the beef industry and gem industry. Northern Deltora is known for its great entertainment and the movie industry. Taxes The Deltoran Tax Rate is a flat 28.7 %. Many Deltorans protest about this, but the government is seen to have a large budget, one of the largest in North America. This budget is used for the government's military, to fund departments, and for the Operation Rebuildation. Culture Deltoran culture is very familierized with its Midwest roots. Deltoran belive in a great education, good food, and are religous. They celebrate birthdays, and holidays. Food Deltoran enjoy many differnt varietys of food. Including JBRican food, Food, Italian Food, and of course, Fast Food. The Midwest (expessially the Chicago area) is very active in the meat industry. Northern Deltoran cusine is 77.4 % Meat, as opposed to the 51.3% in the south. Education Deltorans are very solid when it comes to education. The Deltoran government spends an estimated 34% of its budget in education and education faculitys. Deltoran teachers are required to spend about 5 years before earning a dimploma. History Pre-Independece History The Delor Period The DR began after a fur trader named Hernado Delor settled the area now known as Ociania and claimed it for the French. However, Delors soon grew tired of the French tyranny Later, the French granted the colony independence after a boycott of French goods. He built a farming community near the Mississippi named Detlora. Detlora was a Constutional Monarchry with a King with complete rule. He secretly built a fairly large nation with a population of 30 thousand. Farming was key in early Deltora, as its allies in France needed food supply. Economy The Early Deltoran economy was not very large, as it was mainly self-supporting. The currency was Eunits, unlike the dollars http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/United_States_dollar they use now. The citizens were mostly farmers or fur traders. Money was used for goods or services. Government Early Deltora was ruled by a king, with no legeslative at all. There were 21 Kings of Delor before they were annexed by the US. The King also could be over-ruled by a Parliment, which was not observed by the King. Military The Military of Delor had around 100 men, and was easily defeated by raids from . Delors, however, were wll trained, and once the small army of 100 defeated the mighty British Army of 670. Even though most, if not all of the kings, belived in peace, Delors soon brought their army up to 1000 men. Early American Period Delors did not take part in the , although they did send a military genus, Aguywho Isinthearmy, to help in the American Revolution. When the territory that possessed Delor became part of the USA, Delors hated it. They, just like today, love freedoms and independence. They almost rebeled aginst the Articles of Confederation. After the Constutution was drafted, Delors became more happy and were eager to become a state, but instead became the Deltoran Territory. Statehood In 1842, the Deltoran and Missouri Territorys both petitioned for statehood. Both territorys and enough population, and a large enough economy to join the "Union". Congress voted, but both Deltora and Missouri petitioned for slavery, and Congress wrote out the Missouri Compremise, which stated Deltora would join Missouri, and Maine would form out of Massachusetts. Post-Missourian Period Civil War At the outbreak of the Civil War, Deltora, as part of Missouri, became a border state and abstained from providing soldiers during the war. Missouri, remained a slave state. However, the Confederacy sneak attacked Missouri in the second year of the Civil War. Missourian Deltora was outraged, and sent a mighty army of 400,000 men into the strong ranks of the Union Armies. The Union and Missourian Deltora defeated the Confederacy, and slavery was outlawed in the greater United States. Post-Independence History After the United States of America dissolvedin early 2007, Missourian Deltora was shocked. Most, if not all desendents of Delor, and most citizens in the Midwest, a mere 100 Million, decided to form a independent soverign state, and retraced their former Delor roots, and debated on reforming the USA or forming a new country. Debate Severel officals debated for severel years about the government. Nif Hanstrah, who later became Vice President, led the Convention for the Constutution, and Fuerl deGardei led the Convention for Reformation. After nearly three years of debating, deGardei offically accepeted the Constutution under the new terms. Early History The first elections of the Deltoran Republic were disordered ones, as people rushed to the polls, hoping to get their candidate to the Presidency. John Carrelson, supporter of the Hanstrah plan, defeated Triso Yuno, who supported a more communist approach to the government of the new country. Carrelson campaigned with the slogan "This time is one of change, not of the same". Although many of the press insulted his campaign, he managed to win the election. Early Alliance and Tech Raids Carrelson saw the country weak and in need of money, infenstructure, defence, and technology. He joined the North Atlantic Treaty Organization and attacked two nations in a tech raid. Recent History Jihad War The DR became more internationalized under Johnson when the DR saw that the Anti-Infidel League of the Islamic Resistance was killing JBRican civilains and kidnapping national leaders. The DR saw that this was a threat not only to STOP, but to TDR and the rest of the world. The DR declared war on AIL early in March. AIL responed with the Ociania Bombing, which resulted in the anger of the Deltoran people. The DR participated in the Pikachurin Search and Rescue Team, and aiding in the rescue of the Pikachurins (who later were revealed to be the Willows). During the Midwayan Civil War and the JBRican Civil War, the DR provided aid to the STOP forces. Shortly after the signing of the Midwayan Armistice, a communist group in the DR, named the Communist Party of Deltora (or Communist Deltora) attacked STOP nations. Several of these reconized hostalities within the next 24 hours. Communist Deltora has taken part in two battles, the Battle of Ociania and the Battle of Thunder Bay both of them they lost. Military History The Armed Forces of the Deltoran Republic has seen many conflicts, including the global war PB-NpO War, and the Jiahd War in 2011. Leadership and enlisting overview The TDR Military is led by the President but ordered while overseas by the General who also holds the role of Secretary of War in the TDR Government. Soldiers can volunteer freely, but in times of war the Assembly can announce a draft. Personnel There are currently 6 million Deltoran soldiers serving in the country on active duty , a recent drop scence the dust settled from the DR-NG War. As of March 8,2011 the President announced a movement of 3 million troops overseas as part of Operation Rebuildation was launched. The peak of the Deltoran Military was 12 Million soldiers serving in the DR-JBR CIA Conflicts. Ranks *''Enlisted'' *''Private'' *''Cadet'' *''Corperal'' *''Officer''' *''Second Officer'' *''First Officer'' *''Lower Captain'' *''Captain'' *''High Captain'' *''General''(Current:Pedri Nimison,Johnson Lewis,Himm Travois,Fred Decase) *''Commander'' *''2 Star Commander'' *''3 Star Commander'' *''4 Star Commander''(Current:Andrew Antin) *''5 Star Commander'' *''Secretary of Defence''(Current:Gregor Hammelson) *''President'' (Current:Laura Nifestri) News Further Reading Category:Member of Random Insanity Alliance Category:Christian nations Category:Nations of North America Category:Deltoran Republic Category:English-speaking Nations Category:RIAers Category:Catholicism Category:Catholic Nations Category:Spanish-speaking nations Category:French-speaking Nations Category:Italian-speaking nations Category:German-speaking nations Category:Portuguese-speaking nations Category:Nations formed in 2010 Category:STOP Category:STOP Signatory Category:Nations part of the former US Category:Nations part of former Canada Category:Danish-speaking nations Category:Polish-speaking nations Category:Former member of NATO Category:Former member of WAPA Category:Former member of BDO Category:Good Nation Pages Category:Secular nations